


Take My Hand

by Champagne_Vagabond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: Set just after Fugitive of the Judoon, Yaz helps the Doctor to slow down with all the adventures and take some time for herself.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete as its just aimless fluff/smut and was really a practice run for some fully scoped projects I have coming up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yaz couldn’t sleep. Her mind was full of the Doctor.

She had always been in awe of her, and gradually those feelings had turned into something much more intimate. Yaz had tried her hardest to keep everything hidden, but after seeing the Doctor in such turmoil, those feelings were hard to keep buried. She couldn’t bear to see her like this.

It has been a couple of days since the incident with the Judoon, Jack Harkness and the other Doctor and as much as all of this was something for Yaz to contemplate, her biggest concern was the Doctor. The Doctor re-joined their orbit when she chose to tell them about what was going on, but it still felt like they were at an arm’s length. The Doctor was waving on a planet that was still miles away.

Every time Yaz built up enough courage to talk to the Doctor, something got in the way. Whether it was Graham or Ryan walking in at the wrong time or the Doctor finding a reason to whisk them away. In an intergalactic time machine, there was never any time to pause. Because the Doctor ensured there wasn’t.

Tonight felt different. Yaz was lying in bed rehearsing all the things she wanted to say to the Doctor, and she decided to try again. She was going to keep trying until she got what she wanted, a halt on this never-ending run. They all knew the Doctor wasn’t running towards anything, but away.

Yaz put on her dressing gown and walked down to the control room. With every step the confidence within herself faded. As much as she adored the Doctor, she was not going to open up without a fight and the idea that this could be a make or break situation floated in her mind. Despite the anxiety, Yaz was not deterred and walked into the room knowing that despite the outcome, they couldn’t go on like this.

“Hello.” The Doctor said turned away from her, tinkering with one of the controls. The response stunned Yaz, it was only a few days ago that the Doctor wouldn’t notice anyone else for over twenty minutes, but this time it was as if she could sense Yaz in the room. Yaz realised that the Doctor could sense what was about to come.

“Hi,” She replied, walking down the steps.

“Can’t sleep?” The Doctor asked, still looking at the controls.

“No, you?”

“I don’t really need as much sleep, maybe a couple of hours here and there,” The Doctor said.

“I’m jealous, think of all the time us humans waste just being asleep.”

“Oh, I dunno, I’m sure it would be nice to switch off for a while.”

There was a pause whilst Yaz thought about all the rehearsed points she wanted to make.

“I know you are tired of all the questions, but I’m not done,” Yaz said.

The Doctor said nothing in response but did put stop tinkering, her gaze still on the controls.

“Why do you travel with humans?” Yaz asked.

Nothing again, but Yaz didn’t turn back.

“There must be so many species out there, why do you choose humans?” Yaz asked again.

“Because you are brilliant,” The Doctor said.

“Why?” Yaz asked. The Doctor thought for a moment,

“Because you span out across the galaxies, spreading your courageousness and love across all the new worlds you discover. You make the Universe a better place.” The Doctor turns to finally face Yaz. “Why do you ask?”

Yaz took a deep breath before she spoke,

“Because it seems to me that the reasons you love us are the same reasons you’ve ended up resenting us,” Yaz said.

The Doctor’s face was a mixture of shock and confusion. Yaz had never spoken to the Doctor like this before and her expression sent anxious butterflies to Yaz’s stomach.

“You say we ask to many questions but that’s what we do, and we only ask because we care about you. More than I can put into words. You can’t be mates with courageous and loving humans without expecting us to do what is in our nature.”

Yaz felt like she’d said enough. The Doctor looked hurt, and it made Yaz feel a tinge of regret. Yaz’s words hung in the air for a few moments. The Doctor sighed and took a few steps closer towards Yaz.

“You’re right. I’m a hypocrite. I’m sorry I close myself off, I know all this concern comes from a place of care. But it’s just so hard to think about my past.”

“I know. But we are going to keep worrying until you face whatever you’re running from.”

“I know.” The Doctor kept her gaze focused on Yaz. The TARDIS went from all its usual whirring and beeping noises to completely silent. Yaz had gotten her back to the present moment, where there was nothing left to do but feel how she truly felt. The Doctor thought about Gallifrey and she couldn’t escape her emotions. The Doctor’s eyes began to well.

When Yaz saw the first tear fall down her cheek, she immediately embraced the Doctor. The Doctor latched onto her as the floodgates opened. The Doctor was warm against her body.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, shhhhhhh…” Yaz tried to make her voice as soothing as possible as she stroked the Doctor’s hair. Yaz knew that the Doctor needed this, and she would do everything she could to care for her. This was what she had always done, for her sister, for her mother, and now for the Doctor.

“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and you’re going to be okay. I’m here,” Yaz said, holding the Doctor as closely as she could. For the first time, she could feel the Doctor’s hearts beating, her hair was soft in against her palm. Yaz fought off any feelings of enjoyment she was getting out of this physical intimacy. Now was not the time, she told herself.

They held each other for a long time before the Doctor moved away and wiped away her tears.

“You deserve to know the truth. The Master told me that our home planet had been destroyed, I went to go look and it’s all gone, nothing but rubble and ash.”

Yaz looked at her knowing there was nothing she could say that could make this better. She held the Doctor’s hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Yaz said.

“…I am just so tired of all the pain, so I try to focus on the good in my life,” The Doctor said.

Yaz nodded. She was devastated for the Doctor and all her secrecy was now understandable, she was trying to ignore the pain.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you are going through. I think we should just take a breath, okay? Let’s slow down and let the dust settle.” Yaz said.

The Doctor was reluctant to this idea, the Master was still out there and now they knew the cybermen where on the horizon, she wanted to find answers to all the questions that darted around her mind.

“I know you are worried about the future,” Yaz said. The Doctor marvelled at her ability to read her mind. “But let it come to us. Right now, let’s just have some time. For a Time Lord, you sure don’t give yourself enough.” Yaz smiled a little trying to lighten the mood, the Doctor gave a small smile back and nodded.

“I don’t think I even know how to stand still,” The Doctor said.

“Never had a little R&R?” Yaz asked, and the Doctor looked at her quizzically, “Rest and relaxation,” Yaz elaborated.

“I don’t think so,” The Doctor said. Then her face lit up, “What about a girl’s night? I’ve heard about this human female ritual and have no idea what that is, but I am very keen to learn,” The Doctor said. Her enthusiasm warmed Yaz from the inside.

“Sure, we can do that.” Yaz smiled and she reluctantly let go of the Doctor’s hand. They looked at each other for a few moments longer. “Well, I’m gonna go get some sleep.” Yaz said and the Doctor nodded. “Night Doctor.”

“Goodnight Yaz.” The Doctor watched Yaz walk back up the stairs. She had been reminded the human capacity to care for others. Whilst the grief remained, a weight did feel lifted, and she was beyond grateful to know a person as human as Yasmin Khan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the fam gathered in the control room. The Doctor had decided to tell Ryan and Graham the truth. She always knew in the back of her mind that keeping all these secrets wasn’t helping, but it was Yaz who gave her confidence to let it rise to the surface.

“I need to tell you something.” She said, her friends all looked at her. “I only spoke in half truths the other day. There is a bigger reason why I have been acting so distant. The Master told me that our home planet had been destroyed, I went to look and its true, it’s all gone. It’s the reason I keep looking for him, I need to understand why.”

The two men took a moment to digest the news.

“I’m sorry to hear that Doc,” said Graham.

“Yeah, me too,” said Ryan. Everyone looked at the Doctor solemnly, she nodded.

“Had a little chat with Yaz last night, we’ve agreed to pause all the travelling for a bit if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Ryan said

“I think that’s for the best Doc, you need some time. I get it.” Graham said. The Doctor shared a look with both men, they looked relieved more than anything.

The Doctor set the co-ordinates for earth.

“Time for a little R&R.” The Doctor said.

“Have you ever R&R’d Doc?” Graham asked.

“Nope, but Yaz has kindly offered to show me the ropes by way of a girl’s night.” The Doctor said and the men smiled.

“Lads night then?” Ryan asked,

“Yeah, why not eh?” Graham said.

The Doctor smiled and pushed down on the lever.

\-------

Yaz opened the door to be greeted by a sight all her adventures through time and space could never give her, home.

“Probably best to stop off home first, then we can go to the shop and buy supplies,” Yaz said. The Doctor nodded. She didn’t know whether she was invited up to her flat, so she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Yaz could tell what was happening and gave the Doctor a tug on her sleeve.

“Come on, let’s go say hello.”

\---------

“It’s me!” Yaz called as she walked in the door.

“Hey!” Sonya called out. The women walked into the flat and found Sonja sat on the sofa completely absorbed in her phone.

“Hello!” The Doctor said.

“Where’s mum and dad?” Yaz asked,

“At work, where else would they be?” Sonya asked having yet to look up from her phone. It never failed to bemuse Yaz at how much she could experience and how little her family cared. To them, nothing had changed.

“Right, well I just popped in to say hello, I’m off out tonight,” Yaz said.

“Wow, Yaz has a social life, I’m so proud of you,” Sonya said still only giving around 5% of her attention to this conversation. Yaz felt her frustration rising even though she had no reason to really get upset, it wasn’t Sonya’s fault that she had chosen to embark on a double life.

\--------

As the two walked to the shop Yaz was still thinking about her brief interaction with her sister.

“Are you alright?” The Doctor asked.

“I’m okay it’s just, it never gets normal ya know? I come home after all that I’ve seen and done, and they act like it’s a given that’ll walk through that door, when I know it’s not.”

“It must be tough.”

“Don’t get me wrong, all the things I have gotten to do and see. It’s the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me. But it is hard to come home.”

“Well let’s have a little role reversal. Instead of me showing you all the known universe throughout time, why don’t you show me all the wonders of this…” The Doctor looked up to read the sign, “Asda.” The Doctor smiled at her and Yaz did the same.

Yaz bought everything she could think of that might cheer the Doctor up. She looked over to see the Doctor scanning the houmous selection with her sonic screwdriver. Yaz smiled and thought that it probably wasn’t going to take much to impress the Doctor.

She wasn’t sure if this was going to help but she was glad to see the Doctor take their advice and slow down all the adventures.

Part of her felt nervous, she’d never spent a whole evening of one-on-one time with the Doctor before and her feelings were always easier to conceal when other people and distractions could interject, but this would just be them. Another part was a flurry of excitement, ever since she met the Doctor, she had wanted to know her better, and now she had the opportunity.

The last feeling was guilt. She knew this time off should be about the Doctor, and her own affections shouldn’t factor into the scenario, if at all. She looked at the Doctor and sighed, wishing she didn’t feel like this.

She took a deep breath and tried to pull her mind away from the internal warfare by focusing on the crisps. She picked up some salt and vinegar crisps and went to the next aisle.

Yaz watched as The Doctor tucked her hair behind her ear as she knelt to examine the biscuits. The Doctor picked up every packet she looked at; her look of excitement gave Yaz that warm feeling again.

Yaz was confronted with the thought she had had so many times before; this woman was going to be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the TARDIS Yaz unpacked the haul. The first thing the Doctor grabbed was the clay face masks.

“Is this like the houmous?” She asked and Yaz giggled.

“You don’t eat it you put it on your face.”

“Why?”

“It helps make your skin look better.”

“Oh.” The Doctor put it down and pulled out two bottles of wine. “I haven’t had alcohol in a while.” Yaz nodded and dug out the pair of wine glasses she bought. She grabbed a bottle off the Doctor and screwed it open.

Yaz poured to glasses and gave one to the Doctor.

“To taking some time off,” Yaz said holding her glass to the Doctor’s which she clinked together.

Yaz watched the Doctor take a tentative first sip. She briefly wondered whether this was a good idea, but she tried to tell herself that it couldn’t do any harm. The Doctor walked up to the control panel and pressed a button.

“Just turning off the distress alarm detection, not that there is another habitable planet in the signals radius anyway, I think earth will survive if I take a night off.” The Doctor said. She took another sip of wine and then pulled her coat off and sat back down on the newly installed sofa. A piece of furniture that was at the behest of the humans in the fam.

Yaz joined her and whipped out her phone.

“Does the TARDIS have a way that I could play Spotify?”

“What’s Spotify?”

“It’s a music app that you stream through Wi-Fi.”

“Oh yeah, give me your phone.”

Yaz passed her phone to the Doctor her phone and she scanned it with the sonic screwdriver then gave it back to her.

Yaz picked out the perfect song and pressed play, and the Doctor listened intently.

“I like this.”

“This is Ed Sheeran.”

“This is Ed Sheeran!?”

Yaz laughed. It was a warming feeling. To see the Doctor enjoying this discovery. It was the song “ _Thinking Out Loud_ ” and whilst Yaz was never particularly a fan of Ed, she thanked him in that moment for putting the smile on the Doctor’s face. Yaz took a long sip of wine before ripping open the face mask.

“Can I put this on your face?” She asked the Doctor, knowing full well within herself that this was an excuse to get closer to her.

“Go on then.” The Doctor budged up toward her and Yaz swiped some of the clay on her cheek. She painted the rest on as the Doctor fought the urge to fidget. The clay was cool against her skin, made all the more soothing by Yaz’s touch.

“I’ve never seen you be this still before,” Yaz commented. She used her clean hand to move the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. Yaz thought about how much she wanted to sink her hand into that luscious blonde hair and pull her to her lips. She was enjoying this too much, the alcohol was making her head go to places she could usually pull back from.

“It’s requiring a lot of concentration. It’s kind of tingly.”

“That’s normal.”

By the time Yaz was finished, Spotify shuffled the next song in Ed Sheeran’s repertoire. _Kiss Me._ Yaz felt like that was a sick joke at her expense.

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor went to go wash of the mask. Yaz noticed both their glasses were empty and re-filled them. She didn’t want to get drunk, just enough to relieve all that tension.

The Doctor walked back into the control room, her face and the front of her hair a little damp.

“How do I look?”

“The exact same.”

The Doctor looked a bit disappointed,

“I mean you have perfect skin anyway; it might feel softer.” Yaz looked at her as she touched her own face.

“Oh yeah! I could get used to this stuff.”

As the Doctor walked back over, she tripped on her own feet and landed face first on the sofa. They laughed.

“You’ve only had one glass!” Yaz exclaimed.

“Yeah Time Lords aren’t great at alcohol absorption,” The Doctor said whilst leaning over to her glass. Yaz wondered if she should slow down, but it was almost addictive seeing the Doctor like this, open, laughing, fragile. She may be a 2000-year-old alien but Yaz saw a lot of humanity in her.

“Is it Time Lady now?” Yaz asked as soon as the question popped into her head.

“I think I’ll stick to Time Lord.” Said the Doctor. There was a pause as they both had another sip of wine.

“You know how you were saying you can regenerate your body?”

“Yup.”

“How many times have you done it?”

“Err…” The Doctor started counting on one hand, and then the other. “This is my thirteenth body.”

“Unlucky number.”

“Yeah, well, in some civilisations it’s actually considered the luckiest number.”

“And out of all those regenerations, this is your first time ever regenerating as a woman?”

“Yup.”

“That must be so strange.” Yaz said furrowing her brow trying to imagine what it would feel like to live that long then suddenly switch genders.

“I haven’t really paid much attention to it.”

“Huh. Doesn’t it feel different?”

“Not really, I wear a bra now, that’s new.” The Doctor said which led Yaz down a gallery of mental images. The Doctor took a sip of wine whilst pondering Yaz’s question with a little more depth. “I don’t really know how to be a woman, so I just do everything I did the exact same as when I was a man.” The Doctor said.

“Well there is no right way to be a woman. If you want to be the exact same as you were then that’s fine too.”

The Doctor tilted her head back,

“It’s not the exact same though. Sometimes people speak to me differently now with a patronising tone or they just expect Ryan or Graham to be the ones in charge. I never thought about how I might be perceived when I was a man. I try not to let it bother me, but I have noticed I do have to assert my authority more.”

Yaz nodded and clinked her glass with the Doctor again.

“Welcome to some of the less fun parts of being a woman. I was always having to work twice as hard to get people to take me as seriously as the blokes on the force.” Yaz said, she hadn’t thought about her job in a while, she didn’t even know if it was still there to come back to, or whether she would go back.

The Doctor turned to her,

“What are the fun parts of being a woman then?” The Doctor asked.

Yaz let of a puff of air trying to think of an answer. The wine was swimming through her system, and she kept revisiting the same answer.

“Well, women can have multiple orgasms.” The words were out of her mouth and she was struck with immediate regret.

The Doctor did not know how to react to that. She watched Yaz take a sip of wine and she mimicked her actions.

“I don’t know if that’s much use to me.” The Doctor said

“Oh, do you not? I mean, do you have…?” Yaz vaguely gestured below her waist then put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal a giggle. Again, the wine took the verbal hand break off, what she wanted to say was pouring out before her brain had a chance to think.

“Yes! I have all the parts you’d be familiar with thank you very much!” The Doctor said, her shock was real, but her outrage was clearly bravado.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yaz said, still trying to contain her laughter. She placed her hand on the Doctor’s.

“I just meant I don’t really, ya know.” The Doctor shrugged.

“Have sex?” Yaz ended the sentence for her, she could tell the Doctor was embarrassed.

“It doesn’t cross my mind that much.” The Doctor said, taking another sip.

Yaz took a second to wonder what that must be like, it made sense that the Doctor was the smartest person in the room, her head wasn’t filled with all this extra baggage.

“I’m jealous, must be peaceful.”

“Trust me, my head is not a peaceful place to be.”

Yaz remembered what had brought them to having these chats in the first place. She felt a twinge of guilt, talking to the Doctor like this, having these sorts of conversations felt like a dream, one that she had gotten swept away with.

The wine glasses were empty, this time the Doctor refilled. The song had jumped to _Shape of You._ Yaz thought it was overplayed, but the livelier beat helped steer the mood back. The wine pushed Yaz towards an idea that might help lighten the mood.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she got up and started dancing a little and singing along. She moved towards the control panel.

She looked back at the Doctor who was smiling.

“Don’t you dare touch a single button,” The Doctor said, with a drop of playfulness in her voice.

Yaz held out her hand.

The Doctor moved off the sofa towards her and placed her hand in Yaz’s. Yaz had gotten to touch the Doctor more in this one night than she had in all their adventures and it added a layer of warmth to her tipsy buzz.

Moving their hands to she spun the Doctor around and brought her in a little closer. They danced around to the controls to the rhythm of the music, wine glasses still in hand.

As the song was ending Yaz parked her empty glass on the side and turned to the Doctor.

“You want to know the best bit about travelling with you?”

“Hm?” The Doctor walked around the control panel.

“You are the best thing,” Yaz said. This time there was no regret. No giggling or shying away. She had said what was true. The Doctor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yaz kept her eyes locked with the Doctors. “I’m so sorry about what you are going through, but I’m here for you no matter what.” Yaz said touching the Doctor’s arm and pulling her in for a hug. The Doctor wrapped her arms around her, she felt safe in her arms.

“You are so special to me,” The Doctor said, gently running two fingers through Yaz’s hair. As the Doctor moved away, she kept the piece of hair in her fingers, draping it over Yaz’s chest.

Yaz smiled at the Doctor’s words and looked down at the piece of hair she was now fondling. When she looked back up, the Doctor’s face had changed to show a glimmer of fear. All the confidence Yaz had only seconds ago was now crumbling as the moment of intimacy lingered on longer than it should have, and her eyes flickered to the Doctor’s lips then back up to her eyes. The TARDIS paused the music.

Yaz hoped that the gaze at the Doctor’s lips would be enough for her to pick up her train of thought. The Doctor didn’t move or speak, Yaz didn’t know whether to take this as a sign or not. Knowing she could potentially be making the worst decision of her life; she lifted her hand to the Doctor’s hair and placed it behind her ear. She moved in a little closer.

“Yaz…” The Doctor said, a quiver in her voice. Yaz could tell from the look on her face that she’d made a mistake.

Yaz moved away. The sensation was beyond any kind of devastation that she’d ever experienced before.

Yaz walked away and sat down, her legs no longer able to support her. She couldn’t believe what she’d just done. Her breathing was getting shorter with every passing moment. She was supposed to be helping the Doctor with her grief and now she’d given her this whole new problem, she felt stupid, guilty and selfish.

She put her hand over her eyes as the tears started to well up in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“You are so special to me,” The Doctor said. She wanted to say more, how beautiful she was, how she’d never met anyone like her, but the words were stuck in her mouth. She was overcome by fear. All the monsters in the universe had never struck this amount of terror within her. She focused on the piece of hair trying to calm herself down.

Yasmin Khan was looking at her with the intention of kissing her. The Doctor immediately began panicking, as all the reasons why this was a bad idea came streaming through her mind.

She stole the briefest of seconds away from her mind as she felt Yaz’s hand behind her ear. Looking into her eyes, all she wanted was to kiss her too. And that petrified her.

Her thoughts were a hurricane. Human and Time Lord was a bad mix, she’d ruin her life, her beautiful, young, happy life.

“…Yaz,” she said, trying to string the thoughts into sentences but it was too tangled. It was clear that her expression had said enough. The look on Yaz’s face left the Doctor feeling physically broken. She wanted to take it back, pull her in and kiss her, but the rational sides of her mind prevented her from doing so. Everything she touched, she ruined. Wherever she was, death followed. She couldn’t put the curse of her existence on the person she adored most in the world.

Knowing all that still didn’t make it any easier. She watched as Yaz walked over to the sofa. She saw the tears and the regret came in waves. Despite her best intentions to save Yaz from herself, this was still this most pain she’d felt in a long time.

“Yaz,” The Doctor started speaking with the hope that more words would follow, but nothing did.

“I’m so sorry,” Yaz said, wiping away her tears.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry over,” The Doctor said. She walked over and sat down.

“This was supposed to be about giving you some time to adjust and I just…” Yaz trailed off. She felt so embarrassed she put her face in her hands, wishing she could re-write the last five minutes.

“Yaz, it’s really not—”

“Doctor, if you are about to give me the whole “It’s not you, it’s me” speech, then please just spare me the pity. It’s fine, can we just forget it ever happened?” Yaz said. She just wanted to run away and hide.

The Doctor sighed.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” The Doctor thought for a few moments whilst she carefully crafted her next words. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s that I can’t,” She said.

Yaz took her hands away and looked up at her. This new information that the Doctor did want to kiss her hit her like a tonne of bricks. She took some time to process what she had said,

“Why not?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor leaned back and Yaz refilled their glasses for the third time that night. Yaz took a sip whilst she waited for the Doctor to answer.

“You are human and I’m a Time Lord. I don’t age, I regenerate. I can’t put that on you,” The Doctor said.

Yaz considered what she had said, but before she could reply Ryan opened the door.

“Eeeyy!! It’s team TARDIS!” He yelled, Graham following in after him.

“He’s drunk!” Graham said, stumbling up the stairs to the control panel.

“Sorry to bust in on your girly heart to heart, but we are going back to mine if you’re game,” Ryan said, fighting all his urges to make a dash for the controls and press something.

Yaz and the Doctor exchanged a solemn glance.

“Not for me thanks, I’m knackered,” Yaz said. She just wanted to go to bed and forget this night ever happened.

The Doctor also declined their request and Graham and Ryan left. The room was silent again and Yaz felt a knot in her stomach that was only getting tighter the more the silence ticked on.

“I should go,” Yaz said, standing up. She didn’t want to go round in circles, The Doctor had told her the truth, that was that. She walked to the door, the intense anguish within herself was still beyond anything she’d felt before. She looked back at The Doctor, “I am really sorry for adding another thing in the mix. Can we forget about tonight? Just go back to being mates?” She asked.

The Doctor put her hands in her pockets and nodded. She didn’t want her to go but said nothing as she walked away, the sound of the door closing cut through her like a knife.

The Doctor knew she’d made the right call, all the facts were undeniable. But despite the facts it still didn’t _feel_ like the right call. She knew that Yaz would probably shed more tears tonight as she went to bed, and that imagery was almost unbearable.

She leaned over the console and wondered if Yaz would leave her over this. It was totally possible, the line was crossed, it would be hard to go back to being friends now that she knew how Yaz really felt. The more she let herself think about all the outcomes, the more she felt a sense of dread rushing through her.

A tear hit a small button on the control panel.

The panic that she could lose Yaz set in and she recollected all the times they had spent together. She was so beautiful, so full of life, ambition, and courage. The Doctor admired her from the moment she met her. Along the way that admiration grew into something she hadn’t felt since Rose.

She thought about the wider implications of her immortality, all those lives she’d left behind, all those loves she’d never known. It was a curse. To see love in all its glory as it shifted past her. She always knew it would be out of her grasp, so she ran the other way. Trying to evade love.

Yasmin Khan caught up with her.

The war raged within herself, she was torn between wanting her and wanting her to have better. Being alone in the TARDIS didn’t help, this was something she needed help solving. She picked up her phone and placed it within the controls to ensure the best signal radius. She dialled the only person who could help.

“Hello? Doctor?”

The Doctor grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear,

“You said you’d be there when I needed you, I need you now. More than ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

They arranged to meet in a local coffee shop. The moment he saw her he just knew. It was in part her aura, and in part due to the outfit; it was not something he’d ever seen a 21st Century human woman choose.

“Doctor,” He said, and she turned to face him.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked, her face lit up.

“I just knew,” He said.

Captain Jack Harkness smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. His embrace was tight, warm and familiar. The Doctor cherished the moment, feeling a wave of nostalgia as she clutched his coat and was greeted by the smell of him. It transported her back to another life that she had stowed away within her mind.

They let go and Jack looked her up and down.

“You’re blonde!”

“I know, I guess it was time for something new.” She tucked her hair behind her earring, Jack looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s all really new alright,” He said, hinting at her gender.

“Well, keeps everyone on their toes.” The smiles never left their faces as they basked in the joyous moment of their reunion. Both Jack and the Doctor felt a little overwhelmed, seeing one another was bringing so much back to the surface.

“It’s been so long, I didn’t know if I was ever gonna see you again,” Jack said.

“You missed a couple of regenerations, but I always thought we’d see each other again.”

Jack nodded. He ordered them two cappuccinos and the slice of chocolate cake that he saw the Doctor eyeing when he walked in. When they sat down the dust from the initial shock of seeing each other began to settle.

“Is this about the lone cyberman? Because I told your companions all that I know—”

The Doctor cut him off with a dismissive wave.

“This isn’t to do with that, or the other Doctor, or the Master, or any of the various impending dooms that I have going on.”

Jack took a second to process all the new information.

“So, what is this about?”

“I guess I needed to see you,” She said. Jack looked at her quizzically.

“Not really your style to keep up with your old ties. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what is this really about?”

She sighed,

“I need your advice,” She said.

“Ah.” He took a moment, “And you couldn’t just ask one of those companions? Also, three companions? Any more of them and you’ll be leading a tour group.”

“It had to be you.”

There was a beat as the tone became more serious.

“Why?”

The Doctor swirled the milk foam with a teaspoon whilst she thought about how she should phrase this.

“Do you remember how it felt having feelings for someone you knew you were going to outlive?” She asked and Jack nodded. “Did you act on them? Or did you save yourself from the all the pain?”

Jack leaned back in his seat. He was a little taken aback to see the Doctor talking openly about relationships, it showed to him that she was desperate for answers.

“I remember when I first met Ianto. I tried everything to keep the feelings at bay, but it was pointless. If anything, I regret not letting him in sooner.”

“Why?”

“Because we had a finite amount of time together. We should have spent every second we had as in love as we were at the end. In the beginning I kept him at a distance, when I should have been brave and loved him knowing that despite the ending, we had those days.” Jack paused for a second to think about all the love he still had for Ianto.

“And living without Ianto now? Isn’t that painful?”

“I accepted a long time ago that I would have to live on without him. Mourning him was painful but loving him never was. Looking back, I know it would have been so much worse to live on denying us both that love. I’m so glad I chose to be brave, in the end.”

The Doctor said nothing. She thought that Jack would feel sorrow and despair that he ever chose to love a human, but when he spoke of his memories, he had a small smile on his face. She took a sip of coffee and tried to process everything Jack had said.

“But what about all the things left for them to experience? If I let them go, they could have a normal life in a normal human relationship, that’s better than staying with me,” She said.

Jack shook his head,

“Not to them it’s not. If they feel the same as you, they already know all the risks and are still choosing you despite them. A love like that doesn’t come round very often,” Jack said, and took a sip of coffee. “Let me guess, the girl?” Jack asked, a smirk forming on his face.

“How did you know?”

“Cute girl with a heart of gold who is ready to take on the Universe? Sorry Doctor, but you have a type.”

The Doctor let out a small laugh, she couldn’t really deny that one.

“It’s different this time, every time she looks at me I just…. I _feel_ so much, like I was standing in the dark and I didn't even realise until she switched the light on.” She said.

“I don’t doubt she’s special, you have impeccable taste in humans,” Jack said, gesturing at himself.

A smile crept on her face as she recollected all her memories of Yaz.

“You really want my advice Doctor?”

She nodded.

“Be brave. You won’t have forever with her, but you have today. Best make the most of it.”

The Doctor took another sip of coffee. Jack was living proof that you could have feelings for a mortal and come out the other side. She knew the feeling of losing her would be immense, but when Jack spoke it was if the pain was dulled somewhat by all the love they did get to share, like the love was worth all the pain.

There was no escaping the fleeting nature of it all, but in the end, he’d chosen to love. The Doctor admired him for it.

She nodded. She had spent all these years fighting against the most dangerous creatures in the Universe and standing up for those who were suffering injustice. Now she needed to stand up in a whole new way, if Yaz would still have her, then she’d be brave. For her.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing outside the coffee shop, the two both left a natural end to this encounter.

“I’m sure our paths will cross again,” He said, readying his vortex manipulator.

“I hope so,” She said.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Jack said, and pulled her in for a hug.

She held him close. Not knowing when she’d see him again, if it would be in this life, or the next. He winked as he gave her a salute and then vanished into thin air.

The Doctor always knew she wanted Yaz, but now she knew that she could try and make this work. Not forever, just for now. If Yaz would have her.

Back in the TARDIS she tried to think of plan. Planning was usually one of her strongest skills, so she got to work. She knew Yaz was still upset, she needed to get her on her own to talk to her, that was step one.

The Doctor walked around the control panel thinking of hundreds of ideas that would mean she could get her alone. Finally, she landed on an idea that would marry both the need for privacy and her sabbatical from adventuring. Once she had sorted out that, she moved onto step two, try and mend the damage and express her true feelings. She tried to figure out what she was going to say to her when the moment came. Finally step three was just to hope it was enough.

She was a flurry of excitement and panic, what if Yaz thinks it couldn’t work? What if she was just drunk? What if she does want to be with her? What happens then? The Doctor could see all these questions splintering off and she let her imagination run through scenario after scenario until she felt like she may drown in nervous energy.

She stopped pacing around and took a deep breath. Jack’s words were clear in her mind.

Once she had regained some grasp on her emotional discipline, she picked up her phone and whatsapped the fam to come back to the TARDIS.

__________

Within half an hour they were all in the control room.

“Don’t have any secret cures for a raging hangover by any chance Doc?” Graham asked.

“Nope, but I did have a thought,” She leaned back against the console. “What about a spa day? There is the spa on spaceship that overlooks the Emurlai constellation, it is apparently very beautiful. You can see three planets and six moons all from the view of the swimming pool. Seeing as I am on rest and relaxation and you all need a little restoration, thought it would be a perfect place,” She said, already setting the course on the control panel.

“Sounds good, I’m knackered,” Ryan said stretching his arms.

Yaz nodded, still struggling to look the Doctor in the eye. The knot in her stomach returned the moment she got her text. The knot became more and more taut as she walked to the TARDIS. When she saw her the dread subsided and she was left with an abundant amount of shame that wrapped her up so tight she could feel a lump in her throat.

It seemed that the Doctor was happy to just carry on as normal so she took that as a sign that last night could be forgotten. Or at least, they could both pretend to forget for the sake of their friendship. She was also glad to see the Doctor carrying on with her rest and relaxation plan, she had worried that last night would mean even more distractions.

The Doctor finally caught her eye and gave her a small smile. Yaz reciprocated, and it helped to loosen the bonds of embarrassment.

“On we go then,” The Doctor said.

\----------------

When they landed Yaz walked out into a spacious reception room that was all white with some minimalist furnishings.

They walked up to the front desk where a woman looked up from her tablet and smiled at them. She too was in all white, her hair was tied up neatly and her posture was impeccable.

“Hello, looking to book in for four?” The Doctor asked. The woman nodded and swiped her hand across her tablet.

“I’m afraid we only have rooms of two available. Would you be comfortable with two rooms of two?” She asked.

“I’m sure we can make it work,” The Doctor said.

“We have a suite that has just become available that caters specifically to restorative wellness,” She said scanning her tablet.

“Would it help with a hangover?” Graham asked, and she looked at him quizzically. Graham was leaning over the desk; his skin was grey.

“Excessive alcohol consumption,” The Doctor explained to her.

“Oh, why yes of course, simply ask the healthcare AI in your suite and they can provide you with the necessary tablets,” She said.

“Tablets?” Ryan asked.

“They cure hangovers in an instant. In this century they are about as common as ibuprofen in your time,” The Doctor explained.

“We will take it,” Ryan said gesturing to himself and Graham. The Doctor sorted out payment and the lady checked both Ryan and Graham in. They darted like bullets over to the lift.

Yaz was standing behind the Doctor taking the whole situation in. She had only just managed to make eye contact with the Doctor back on the TARDIS, and now they were going to a couples suite in a luxury spa. How was she ever going to make it through this?

\----------------

A/N – thanks for reading so far!


	7. Chapter 7

When they got upstairs Yaz was taken aback. The room had a ceiling to floor window that overlooked a magnificent view of a galaxy comprising of stars, moons and two planets that looked like jewels. For a moment Yaz forgot who she was with and all that had happened and just marvelled at the exquisite beauty.

The Doctor was a few paces behind and managed to slink off, leaving Yaz alone to examine their room.

Yaz’s eyes gazed down to the bottom of the window where there was a sunken in infinity pool around the size of about three jacuzzis merged together. Everything about the room was setting a tone that she felt uncomfortable with. There were candles everywhere, a crackling fireplace and queen bed that was draped with blue silk sheets. If there were any rose petals, Yaz would have called the whole interior almost cliché in its attempt at to create a romantic vibe. Luckily, she didn’t spot any petals, but the room still did unnerve her.

The more this day unravelled the closer she got to the exact opposite of what she thought this day would be. She expected the Doctor to put some distance between them, and yet she was standing in what felt like the honeymoon suite.

“Like the view?” The Doctor asked,

“It’s breath-taking,” She said. She turned around and there was an immediate drop in her stomach. The Doctor was wearing a black swimsuit. The suit had a low-cut brief with two straps at her hips which crossed over her nape, around her back, and round again over her breasts, tying neatly at the back of the neck.

The view of space which no human from her time would ever have the privilege of witnessing was now pushed to the back of her mind. The new sight was on a whole other level of view she never thought she would witness. Yaz pondered to herself that she could be dreaming, she remembered the Doctor once telling her a story of dreams that felt like reality. Her body was as she expected but not one single late-night fantasy compared to the real thing.

She was hit with the realisation of how long she’d been staring and snapped out of it. The Doctor ran a hand through her hair, walked past her and stepped into the pool.

“What are you doing?” Yaz asked, though it was obvious what she was literally doing, nothing about this made any sense.

“Resting, relaxing, as you suggested.” The Doctor was facing her and swam a few feet few feet backwards until she hit the back of the pool. She turned to look out at the view.

“Right. Where did you even get a suit from?”

“You just touch the interface on the wardrobe, and it appears in the cupboard.”

“Should I get in?” Yaz asked, seeking direction.

“If you want to.”

Yaz had nothing left to do but assume that was a hint. She went to the wardrobe and selected a mustard yellow bikini. When she returned the Doctor was still looking at the stars. She didn’t feel as awkward with her gaze turned away.

She got in and swam over to her. The nerves within her seemed to dissolve in the water. Whatever this was, she trusted the Doctor with her life.

“So, I have a confession to make,” The Doctor said.

“You knew this place only took people in twos and had a miracle hangover cure which would get us alone?”

“Yup. Good sleuthing there PC Khan. I was expecting to have to sell the room to them a bit more, but they really went straight for it.”

“Graham looked like he was going to keel over on that desk,” Yaz let out a small laugh. “And I’m guessing you wanted me alone to talk to me?”

“Yes.”

“About last night?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Yaz tried to brace herself but she didn’t know what to expect next. She was quietly hoping due to the setting that it was good news.

“I spoke to someone. Someone who has lived just as long, who has loved and lost just as much as I have. They showed me all my perceptions about love and loss in a new way. We still have today, if nothing else. And that’s enough for me. So, I wanted to ask, if you still wanted to, I mean, knowing that we will never grow old together, if you, perhaps, were still…interested? If you ever were, I mean it might have just been the wine and please say something so I stop talking--”

“Doctor,” Yaz stopped her and put her hand on her arm. The Doctor dipped her head down and took a deep breath then looked back out at the stars. Yaz’s smile grew on her face, everything slotted into place and there was nothing left to fear. She mimicked her actions from last night and raised her hand to tuck the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. “I need you to look at me now, Doctor.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared of what happens next. I’ve never done anything like this before, I’ve never wanted anything like this before…” Her words trailed off and she turned to look at Yaz. “What are you doing to me Yasmin Khan?”

Yaz linked her fingers behind the Doctor’s neck and pulled her in closer.

“The same thing you are doing to me.” Yaz said, she gazed into her eyes and then looked at her lips. The Doctor placed her hands around Yaz’s waist and brought her in until their bodies were touching. Yaz brought her hand to the Doctor’s face and stroked her lips with her thumb. “No more fear.” She said, nearly a whisper.

“No more fear.” The Doctor uttered her words like a promise and tilted her head to meet Yaz’s lips with hers. Yaz’s mind, body and soul went from nervous to feeling like they were on the brink of imploding, this had to be a dream, nothing this perfect had ever happened to her.

Yaz moved her hand to clutch at the Doctor’s hair as they kissed. Her hair was softer than she could ever could have dreamed. This was real, she was kissing the Doctor, she accepted it was happening and disintegrated into the sensation. She could of never of imagined how incredible this would feel.

Yaz pushed her back against the glass wall of the pool and deepened their kisses, gently pressing her leg between the Doctor’s thighs and a small sound came out of the Doctor’s mouth. That sound caused Yaz to completely surrender to her urges, she’d wanted this for so long and she needed to hear her moan. She left the Doctor’s mouth and started kissing down her neck, marvelling at her porcelain skin in the light of the galaxy. The Doctor grasped at Yaz’s hair and another small whimper escaped the Doctor’s lips as Yaz’s thigh pressed against her harder.

The Doctor basked in the sensation of her lips against her skin and tilted her head back to expose more of her neck. She could already feel her vagina start to pulse, a rush went straight to her head, everything was being switched on for the first time and her body sent a clear message, _more._ She gently rocked herself against Yaz’s thigh as Yaz’s lips traced back to find the Doctor’s mouth once again.

As they kissed, The Doctor slid her tongue into her mouth, then back out. Yaz mimicked her and the Doctor held her by the base of the neck, their tongues meeting as the Doctor pulled her in closer. Yaz slipped her hands under the straps that covered the Doctor’s breasts and could feel the rise and fall of her chest, her breathing was becoming shorter and shorter. Her thumbs stroked her erect nipples and she was greeted with a gasp from the Doctor.

Yaz was possessed by her. All thought was now owned by her. Yaz noticed that this was escalating way faster than she had expected, but she couldn’t resist the way the Doctor felt, and all the ways she wanted her to feel. She was awake to a new level of arousal she didn’t know existed. Yaz pushed the straps up further to reveal her breasts, she moved her thigh against her, desperate to ignite even further reactions. The Doctor moved her hands below the water to Yaz’s hips to balance herself, her fingertips just ducking under the waistline of her bikini briefs.

The Doctor was overcome with new sensations. Her mind was flaring up with desire and she moved her clit against Yaz’s thigh, Yaz was so addictive that she willingly submitted herself to the new feeling. Not only were the sensations completely beyond her own comprehension, but all her thoughts had left her. The symphony of noise that constantly played in her mind had now crystallised into one single note, Yaz.

Yaz massaged her breasts as the Doctor ground herself against her thigh. Yaz moved her kisses back down her neck in the hopes of hearing more of her voice, but she saw that the Doctor was biting her lip, small hums still escaping.

“I want to hear you moan for me,” Yaz spoke softly in her ear, moving her thigh more vigorously against the Doctor’s movements. The Doctor moaned and all her inhibitions were carried away in her voice. Yaz was playing with the idea introducing her teeth into her kisses against the Doctor’s neck when she heard a beeping noise.

The Doctor fell back into the world around her and flailed for a second in the water. The Doctor moved Yaz away and pointed at the door. Yaz turned around and saw a glowing green light next to the door frame.

“Someone’s at the door!” The Doctor whispered. The both got out of the pool and went over to the door.

“Doc? Yaz? It’s us, we were gonna go to the downstairs pool for a bit if you want to come, those hangover tablets worked a treat!” It was Graham. Yaz and the Doctor looked at each other with wide eyes, then at door, and back to each other.

The Doctor frantically gestured for her to deal with it and got out the field of view from the door. Yaz opened it.

“Hiya,” She said, trying to do her best impression of someone who wasn’t trying to give someone an orgasm only seconds ago.

“So?”

“Oh, yeah, eeeerrr, yeah. Yeah. We will come down in a minute.”

“Yaz I just booked us massages! Sorry Graham we will join you later!” The Doctor called out, Yaz momentarily thanked the Doctor for her quick thinking.

Yaz gave a half shrug and gave a look they all gave each other when they went along with the Doctor’s schemes.

“Oh, no worries, we will see you in a bit then. Bye Doc! Bye,” He said.

“Bye,” She said. As he walked away, she closed the door and rested her head against the door. She needed a moment to recover from the emotional whiplash of the last 30 seconds.

When she turned around the Doctor was perched up on end of the bed, her skin wet, her expression calling her over.

\-----------

A/N What is the female version of a cockblock? Because that is what Graham O’ Brien is. Don’t worry though we are just getting started.


	8. Chapter 8

“Thanks for leaving me with that,” Yaz said, taking a few steps over to the bed.

“I picked this swimsuit for your eyes only,” The Doctor said, her hands behind her back and her legs crossed at the ankle.

Something about the awkward interruption that had caused Yaz to lose some of the confidence she had back in the pool, the moment was different. The Doctor looked delectable; her soaking wet swimsuit clung to her skin that glistened in the candlelight. Her beauty was verging on intimidating.

“Did you put that on just to tease me?” Yaz asked and the Doctor nodded.

“Good to know it worked, and yes, I’m keeping notes,” The Doctor teased, her smile was coy.

Yaz took the final few steps to meet her. The Doctor placed her hands on the back of Yaz’s thighs and looked up at her as she placed a light kiss on her stomach.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Yaz said, sweeping the Doctor’s hair away from her forehead.

“Neither have I, not in this body at least,” The Doctor said, planting kisses further down Yaz’s navel until she reached her the fabric of her bikini bottoms. Yaz took a deep breath. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” She said, trying to reassure her.

“No. I want to do everything,” Yaz said, kneeling to the Doctor’s eye level. “I’ve just…” She took a moment to compose herself. “I’ve wanted this for so long and I convinced myself every day that it would never happen…and now it is. It’s just a lot to take in.”

The Doctor touched Yaz’s face, stroking her cheek. She moved to embrace the younger woman, wrapping her in her arms, her body in between her legs.

“When I met you, I wouldn’t let myself think like that, I’d steal the odd glance here and there, but I never gave into those thoughts, now all I want to do is lose myself in you, Yaz.” Yaz felt her words against her cheek. “This is happening. I’m here. I want you,” The Doctor said, her hands stroking her back. Her words caressed Yaz’s nerves and she took a deep breath as she felt the rhythm of the Doctor’s hearts under her hand.

“I want so much,” Yaz said, her voice nearly a whisper.

“What do you want, tell me, please,” The Doctor said, weaving her fingers into Yaz’s hair.

“I want you to…” Yaz gave herself a moment to breathe in harmony with her. “I want to make you come. I need to see what you look like when you come over me.” She said, her voice now verging on desperate. The Doctor pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply, Yaz pulled at the straps around the Doctor’s stomach, “I need you out of this,” she said in between kisses.

The Doctor rolled Yaz over onto her back and stood up. Yaz shuffled back a bit to lie fully on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows. She watched the Doctor untie the swimsuit at her neck and slowly pull it off, over her breasts and down to the ground. Yaz looked hungry for her.

“You’re so beautiful, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled a little and crawled up the bed to meet her lips with hers again. She broke the kiss and knelt between Yaz’s legs, gently pulling her briefs off whilst Yaz took off her top. The Doctor took a long moment to look at her, Yaz bit her lip as the Doctor gazed over her naked breasts and further down to her vulva, her legs spread wide. Yaz couldn’t take another second more without touching her and grabbed her shoulders to pull her back down to her body. She rolled the Doctor on her back and she moved the Doctor’s knee to spread her legs out fully, her hand grazed her chest, moving down to her clit.

“You ready? I need to see you cry out for me,” Yaz said

“Please, please, Yaz,”

Yaz touched her clit softly and the Doctor gasped like she had just been revived from the brink of death. She clung onto Yaz’s arm as she stared to move her fingers in a gentle circular motion. She moaned into the new sensation, feeling her newfound female sexual energy ignite within herself. She titled her head back and closed her eyes focusing on the reaction her body was having, it was almost ridiculous to her that she could feel this much pleasure. She kept moaning, her body taking full control of her senses.

“Doctor look at me,” Yaz said and the Doctor’s eyes fluttered open. Yaz pressed her clit a little more firmly and moved her fingertips in a wider circle. “How does it feel?” She asked.

“It feels so good, oh! OH!”

The Doctor moaned even louder and felt a warmth that was beginning in her clit and radiating out to her thighs that started to shake. Yaz kept the motion going as she watched her arch her hips into her touch.

“I feel like I’m about to explode,” The Doctor said breathlessly looking up at her eyes that were dark with lust.

“That’s good, ride that feeling, trust me, you’re going to love it.” Yaz lowered her herself against her body, her legs hugging the Doctor’s thigh. She was so crazed that she moaned the moment her clit touched her skin. She couldn’t resist the urge to move herself against her, her own pleasure felt like it was spinning out of her control.

She held the Doctor’s gaze as she increased the speed of her circles, the Doctor arched her back as the warmth within her core started to bubble over, with every moment her breath got shorter and shorter.

“I’m…I’m…” The Doctor’s words trailed off as she couldn’t find the words for this feeling. She couldn’t even think what words even meant anymore.

“Come for me Doctor,” Yaz said, maintain the pace of her circles whilst massaging her breast with her other hand. She looked down at the most incredible woman she had ever met have her first orgasm and she was utterly enamoured with the sight of her. The Doctor gripped onto Yaz, holding onto her as orgasm erupted, she cried out as the immense pleasure washed through her body, moaning with every wave that came over her.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Yaz said as she watched her settle back down to reality. Yaz took her hand away and held her close. She smiled and placed a kiss on the Doctor’s forehead. The Doctor tried to catch her breath, she put her hand to her chest a felt her hearts. She grabbed Yaz’s hand placed it there, Yaz smiled as she felt her hearts gradually return to their normal pace. “How was that?” Yaz asked, nuzzling at her neck.

“Different.” The Doctor answered and Yaz laughed,

“Different in a good way?”

“In the best way, in the most mind-blowing way,” The Doctor reached up her caress her cheek, and Yaz dipped her head down to kiss her.

The Doctor moved onto her side and placed kisses on her neck. They held each other close and Yaz fell into a blissful state as the Doctor stroked her fingers up and down her spine. The serene atmosphere of the room reminded Yaz of a summer’s day lounging around on the grass in the park outside her home. Relaxed, contended, warm. Yaz came apart slightly to look at her, stroking the hair behind her ear. She didn’t have anything to say, she just wanted to look at her face.

The Doctor looked into her eyes and saw all that they could have together. All that hope, love, sex, it was all in front of them. She was going to hang on to every second of it.

“I adore you, Yasmin. I’m going to treasure every second of us.” The Doctor said and kissed her. One kiss turned into many, their tongues meeting and the Doctor could feel her arousal already flickering back on. She moved Yaz onto her back.

“I’m going to make a such a mess out of you,” The Doctor said. She kissed her hard and slipped her hand between Yaz’s legs. Yaz let out a moan, The Doctor felt her wetness all over her fingers, she smiled into their kisses, getting a thrill out of feeling her practically gagging for her touch.

The Doctor moved her fingers down to her entrance, and she felt Yaz hold her breath and buck her hips slightly.

It was at this point, where both women heard Yaz’s phone go off. Yaz groaned and threw her head back, the Doctor moved off her went to the other room to find Yaz’s phone. Yaz sat up as the Doctor walked back into the room.

“Hiya!” The Doctor said and mouthed the name Ryan at Yaz. Yaz rolled her eyes, as much as she loved both Ryan and Graham like family, she did wish they’d get lost right now.

“Yeah sure, we will meet you downstairs in ten, okay then, bye!” The Doctor did her best impression at her normal peppy enthusiasm. She hung up and shook her head. “We have to look vaguely presentable and downstairs in ten minutes.” Yaz groaned again.

The Doctor crawled back on the bed and kissed her.

“I promise, as soon as we are done, I’ll give you something worth the wait,” The Doctor said and Yaz smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Yaz said kissing her hard before they both resented to finding their clothes.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The women both left the bed to gather their clothes. Yaz sighed,

“Why couldn’t you just say we were busy or something?” Yaz asked, wriggling back into her jeans.

“It will look start to quite suspicious if we just keep spending all this time together.” Yaz knew she was right. “I mean do you really want them finding out right now?” The Doctor asked,

“No, I mean, at some point. We will cross that bridge another day.” She walked up behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms around her. “Plus keeping you all to myself, it’s like a little secret…it’s kinda hot.” Yaz said and kissed her neck. The Doctor smiled and kept her composure.

“Come on, a couple of hours then we can be alone,” The Doctor said, and they made their way down to the hotel bar.

\----------

When they got downstairs, they found Graham and Ryan at a booth in the back of the bar. On the table were four drinks that had a gradient of purple to blue, the top of the glass was garnished with a handful of shiny blue cubes.

“They are delicious, taste just like raspberry!” Graham said pointing that the cubes which Yaz assumed was a fruit of some kind.

“This isn’t your first round then?” Yaz asked as her and the Doctor slid into the booth on the opposite side of the men.

“I must digress we’ve had a couple. This place is amazing you just tap a button, and they bring it over!” Graham said showing them the touch screen interface that was embedded in the table.

“Wow,” Yaz said, looking over the menu.

“We figured you’d want something fruity,” Graham said. The Doctor took a sip from her straw, even she couldn’t deny it was delicious. They chatted for a bit whilst the Doctor inched her hand closer to Yaz’s. Despite their agreement to hide it from the boys, she still wanted to touch her. Her little finger came to rest on hers.

“How was the massage?” Ryan asked, Yaz took a sip of her drink. Since the moment she saw them at the table she felt like she was harbouring vital information, this secret was monumental and yet it gave her a thrill to think back to only fifteen minutes ago when she was touching the Doctor and hearing her moan, and it felt even more mischievous to know that they didn’t have a clue.

“Err I think it definitely relieved some tension.” The Doctor said, and Yaz fought within everything her to not react, she commanded herself to play it cool.

“Yeah definitely, I mean the end was pretty unsatisfying for me, I really wanted them to get in there ya know?” She said and kept her gaze on the guys, on the inside she was reeling from her own words. Ryan nodded,

“Maybe you should book another session?” Ryan said,

“Yeah, I think I will, definitely need it harder.” Yaz said, messaging her neck a little. She knew full well what she was saying, and how dangerous it was to tease her so openly in front of their friends, but she couldn’t help but hand it right back to her, besides, she started it.

“Another session and you’ll be sorted,” The Doctor said. Yaz couldn’t look at her otherwise she’d be ruined.

“I definitely better be, didn’t realise how much I needed it till now ya know?” Yaz said.

“Oh I hear you. I wake up some mornings totally stiff from all that running, we deserve a little break,” Graham said.

With that comment Graham and Ryan diverted the conversation back to normality. But the Doctor wasn’t through with teasing her.

“Sorry, one sec,” The Doctor said nipping out of the booth and to the bathroom.

Graham and Ryan kept up the conversation whilst Yaz sipped on her drink. She found herself trying to contribute but her head was somewhere else. Her mind was still completely focused on her, the way her skin felt, her breath, her sounds, the way she came under her fingers. Yaz tried to snap out of it and look engaged in what Ryan was saying, trying to suppress how turned on even the thought of her was making her.

Yaz felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out under the table.

_Don’t text back because it will look suspicious. Just wanted you to know that the moment we get out of here I’m going to ruin you, I want to make you come so hard you see stars, I want to hear you scream for me, I want to feel your come dripping down my hand. I want you to submit every inch of yourself to me, you’re mine Yasmin._

Yaz stared down at the text from the Doctor. As she re-read it, she could feel a tension in her underwear, she kept her breathing silent, but it was getting shallow. She knew she should follow orders and not text back, but she couldn’t resist and typed out;

_I’m all yours. Tell me what you want to do to me, please._

Yaz hit send and swiftly put her phone away before the guys started asking what she was doing. She took a sip of her drink and the cool liquid helped a little to calm her wound-up energy. Even the feeling of her phone buzzing in her pocket caused a spike in her arousal.

As the boys moved on to chat about the swimming pools, Yaz got out her phone again. She didn’t think it was the best moment, but she couldn’t help herself.

_Everything. I’m going to take you back to my bedroom on the TARDIS, we don’t want a noise complaint from our hotel neighbours. I’m going to pull off all your clothes and kiss you everywhere, I want to feel your breasts in my hands. I bet you have sensitive nipples. I can’t tell you how much I need to hear you moaning in my ear. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything before, you’ve flicked a switch in me._

Her description was playing out vividly in Yaz’s mind. She couldn’t believe the Doctor was saying this to her, it felt like a new line was being crossed despite them already jumping over the physical line. This was a new territory where the Doctor was expressing her emotions, leaving herself exposed through her words. Hearing all the intimate details of what the Doctor wanted made her heart beat a little quicker and her skin became hotter.

Yaz wrote back,

_You are everything I’ve ever wanted Doctor. Tell me more about what you are going to do to me._

She had to wait 46 gruelling seconds for a reply. In those seconds she had managed to reply to Graham’s questions about what her and the Doctor’s room was like, and Yaz could tell that Graham had more questions.

“How is she doing, ya know, mood wise?” Graham asked,

“She seems better, I think she seems focused on other stuff now,” Yaz said, and it wasn’t a lie.

“On what?” Ryan asked,

“On…. trying to get back to herself.” Yaz said, choosing her words carefully. Her phone buzzed. She heard Graham say how that was good, then he started chatting about something to do with the hotel but as Yaz read her next text, all other distractions were immediately tuned out.

_I’m going to spread your legs, I’ll trace my tongue down your thigh, teasing you. I’m going to lick your clit so softly you’ll be begging for me to go harder, once your worked up enough, once I think you can’t take another second, I’ll slip my fingers inside you and fuck you slow at first then faster and harder all the while sucking on your clit. I want you clutching my hair as your writhe on my mouth. You’re going to come harder than you’ve ever done before, and it’s going to be all for me._

All bets were off now. That was the filthiest thing Yaz had ever read in her life, as she re-read it all she could feel how wet she was getting. The inappropriate nature of the situation only made her feel more charged with arousal. She couldn’t believe what she’d just read, where had this part of the Doctor been hiding all this time? There was nothing left but to text her back something just as shameless.

_I don’t think we will make it to your bedroom. Fuck me on the control panel. That’s where I always fantasised about you having your way with me._

She hit send and felt like her mind was on fire. She wanted to say more but she was limited in how much she could type before she caused more questions. She put her phone away and looked at Ryan and Graham.

“You alright Yaz?” Graham asked,

“Yeah you seem a bit distracted. And where has the Doctor gone off to?” Ryan asked looking around the bar.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry I think it was all that sugar in that drink,” Yaz said, realising only after she said it how ridiculous her reasoning was, but her thoughts were a mess and it was all she could think of in the moment.

“You look a little peaky,” Graham commented. Yaz eyes darted around the bar, she found the Doctor walking back towards them. She saw the Doctor tap her phone before putting it back in her coat pocket. Yaz took one last look down at her phone.

_You are so on. I bet you are already so wet for me._

When she looked up the Doctor was back at the table.

“Sorry got distracted,” The Doctor said. Yaz noted how casually she spoke and how calm she looked. Yaz was brimming with excitement, nerves, and arousal. And she didn’t think she was doing a good job of hiding it anymore either.

“Yaz? Are you okay?” Graham asked.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked and Yaz looked at all her friends staring back at her. She was at a loss at what to do or say. The Doctor leaned over and placed the back of her hand on Yaz’s forehead. “You’re burning up a little, lets get you back to the TARDIS, come on,” said the Doctor and Yaz shuffled out of the booth.

“Is she okay?” Graham now asking the Doctor.

“Yeah, sometimes these fruits cause reactions. Nothing to worry about though, I’ve got something in the TARDIS that’ll sort it out. You carry on, we will see you in a bit.” The Doctor ushered her away and they walked out of the bar, when Yaz no longer felt their eyes on her, she linked her hand with the Doctor’s.

“Did you like my excuse? That's quick thinking there Yaz, and it was totally casual, nothing to suspect,” The Doctor said, leading her quickly to the TARDIS.

“Maybe if they were blind that’d be true,” Yaz said, stopping at the door and turning to face her.

“I couldn't wait any longer,” The Doctor said.

“Me neither,” Yaz said and they smiled at each other. Yaz grabbed the lapels of her coat, pulling her in to kiss her. As she backed up the TARDIS opened its door, and Yaz pulled her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor pushed Yaz up against the front door of the TARDIS. As they kissed, she pulled out her sonic and locked the door.

“Just in case they try and use their keys,” she said moving her kisses down Yaz’s neck. The Doctor pulled her coat off and pressed Yaz up against the wood of the door. Despite them now having all the time they wanted, they moved against each other with sheer desperation. Their foreplay was back at the bar, and now neither wanted to wait a second longer. The Doctor moved her lips up to meet hers again and their tongues met, she could feel Yaz’s hand weaving into her hair, pulling her closer. The Doctor had forgotten how addictive lust could be, all these new feelings of desire were becoming less overwhelming and more intriguing, she wanted to learn all these new ways she could feel. Instead of fearing the new and unfamiliar, she wanted to embrace all the urges that flooded over her.

Yaz’s mouth was delectable, the Doctor sucked on her lower lip a little and gave it a small bite. Yaz gave a noise of enjoyment in response. She pulled at Yaz’s leather jacket and once it was off, the Doctor ripped her shirt, send buttons flying. Yaz gasped, not because she cared even for a moment about the shirt, but at how forceful it was. She melted into her dominance, and a small fire started to burn within her, she wanted to submit herself to her control.

The Doctor needed Yaz naked, and she needed it to be now. Once her shirt was off, The Doctor reluctantly broke their frenzied kisses and spoke into Yaz’s ear.

“Shoes off, jeans off then follow me.” The Doctor said, Yaz nearly shuddered at how authoritative she was being. The Doctor walked up to the control panel and watched her undress.

“I like it when you tell me what to do.” Yaz admitted, doing as she commanded. She found herself yearning for more domination, she wanted the Doctor to take control. Once she was down to her underwear, Yaz looked at the Doctor. Her expression was primal. Yaz walked up to the control panel.

“I see. Sit here and don’t touch anything,” The Doctor instructed. Yaz perched herself up on the small space on the edge of control panel. She carefully placed her hands between the various switches, buttons and levers. The Doctor kissed her as she moved her hand down to touch her over her underwear, finding a small wet patch that had seeped through the material. Yaz was so tightly wound from her messages she thought she might burst if she had to go a moment longer without her touch, she let out a small whimper into her mouth the moment her fingers landed on her underwear. “I think my texts did the trick,” The Doctor murmured in between kisses.

Yaz moaned at her touch, her hand flew out and grasped at her suspenders, pulling her in closer. The Doctor moved her hand behind her back to unclip her bra, throwing it across the room. She broke their kisses to pull down Yaz’s underwear. In any normal circumstance Yaz would have felt self-conscious to be naked in the control room, especially with the Doctor still fully clothed, but her desire for her had pushed her well past the point of caring, and the Doctor was looking at her like she was in awe.

“You are so beautiful, I want to do so many things to you,” The Doctor said, her breath getting shorter at the very sight of her like this.

Yaz bit her lip as she smiled and opened her legs slightly further, wrapping her calves around the Doctor’s waist and pulling her closer, she looked up at the blonde who eyes were fixed on hers. The Doctor moved her hand to message one of her breasts, her thumb caressing over one of her nipples. As she felt Yaz quiver underneath her, she moved her other hand down her navel and rested it on her neat pubic hair.

“Doctor…” Yaz trailed off, gripping her close, her eyes now shut, brimming with anticipation. The Doctor moved her mouth to the side of Yaz’s face, her lips touching her ear lobe.

“Beg for it.” The Doctor said, her voice raspy and overflowing with lust.

“Please, _please,_ Doctor, I need you,” Yaz spoke without hesitation.

“Need me where?” The Doctor asked, craving her voice. There was something so absolute about hearing her say it out loud, the Doctor wanted to hear those words, to wrap them up in her memory.

“I need you inside me, please, please, I can’t, I need you,” Yaz hoped her words were coherent enough but her mind was blurry, in a fog of sexual longing. The Doctor couldn’t have either herself or Yaz wait any longer, and she slipped two fingers into her with absolute ease. Yaz moaned loudly, her mouth pressed up against the Doctor’s neck. The feeling of someone inside her was overwhelming, but it was made all the more glorious by the fact that it was her. The Doctor started to gently move her fingers, caressing her, pressing up against her with her fingertips, curling in slightly.

“Fuck!” Yaz shouted as the Doctor moved against her G-spot, massaging her with every motion. 

As the Doctor moved, Yaz could hear sounds of her slickness as she moved. She was almost embarrassed, but it felt too good to feel anything else but pleasure. This beautiful creature, the most wonderful person Yaz had ever met was moving within her, with every thrust a little deeper. She moaned out with every moment. The dam had burst, her hips rocked to meet her fingers, her body taking control.

“Does it feel good?” The Doctor asked

Yaz nodded quickly, her nails digging into the Doctor’s shoulders as she held on. The Doctor slipped in another finger and revelled in the response from Yaz. The Doctor moved away, just a little, needing to see her fully. Yaz’s face was no longer hiding in the crook of her neck and the Doctor was intoxicated by the sight of her. So desperate, so vulnerable, so open to her. As the Doctor moved her fingers faster and harder, she angled herself to hit that spot she knew would make her scream, which is exactly what she got. She wanted to push her into the furthest reaches of ecstasy.

“I wish I could always see you like this; you look so beautiful Yaz,” Her voice still tickling at Yaz’s ear as her words ran down her spine. “Can you take more?” She asked, Yaz’s eyes flitted open and she nodded. Yaz pulled her mouth down to hers as she felt a forth finger, the fullness unravelled her even further, she moaned into their kisses, with every thrust she felt the pressure rising within herself. As the Doctor moved more and more rapidly, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck, Doctor, I’m gonna…” Yaz’s words trailed off as she lost her ability to speak, all feeling was now focused on her core, as it intensified with every passing second, she clutched at the Doctor’s neck trying to hold on as her orgasm ripped through her. The Doctor moved her free hand from her breast to hold her through it, her moans became cries, her voice tremored, she rode it out for every second that she could.

She looked up at the Doctor who moved away from their embrace, the Doctor looked down at a naked and spent Yaz on her control panel, no sight of her or the control panel would ever be the same, and she was more than okay with that. The Doctor removed her fingers and Yaz felt herself collapse a little, the pressure had blown, she now felt like a puddle on the floor. As Yaz tried to move to sit up, the hand she’d used to support herself knocked a lever and the TARDIS started to make a whirring sound. The Doctor lunged over her for the lever and pushed it back into its original place.

“Nearly sent us into the time vortex there!” The Doctor exclaimed, on the brink of laughter. Yaz giggled, now remembering where the hell she was. Her legs just about supported her as she hopped off the control panel. She wrapped her hands around the Doctors neck, her hands around her waist.

“As good as the fantasy?” The Doctor asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Better.” Yaz smiled and kissed her.

“Good, I didn’t go down on you though, which I definitely intended. Was very caught up in watching you from the angle I had.”

“We have time for that at some point I’m sure.” Yaz stroked her hair, still with a blissful smile on her face. “I do have a question, all the texts…I mean you said yourself you don’t really think about sex that much…It was just surprising I guess…you knew exactly what to say.” Yaz hoped she was getting her point across, she realised she hadn’t even asked a question, still in a little post-sex haze.

“I maybe did a little research in the bathroom on best sexting tips. As for not thinking about sex, I think about it a lot when you’re around me.”

Yaz moved her in closer to whisper in her ear.

“Doctor…I want to know what you taste like.”

Yaz smiled, moving to look at her face. The Doctor moved in to kiss her, Yaz moved her suspenders off her shoulders.

“You need to get out of these clothes,” Yaz said, the Doctor recalled the last time she said that to her, a totally different context, but it still made her feel a flurry of excitement, now with a lot less shame. As they kissed, their tongues found each other again, the Doctor was practically throbbing with arousal from what she’d done to Yaz. “Not here, I want to see you spread out, bedroom?” The Doctor nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor took her hand and the made their way up the hexagonal steps. Yaz realised that the Doctor was leading her down a hallway she’d never seen before. It dawned on her they were going to the Doctor’s bedroom.

The Doctor opened the door and they stepped inside. The walls were painted in TARDIS blue, with gold moons and stars speckled everywhere. Yaz looked up at various light bulbs that hung from chains from the high ceiling, they were encased in frosted glass star-shapes, glowing with a soft and golden hue. The bed was furnished with a silk duvet and pillows in the same blue colour. The floor was a dark wood, with a large fluffy rug in the middle. There was a bookcase next to the bed that reached from the floor to the top of the ceiling, accompanied by a ladder for those hard to reach places. There was even a swing chair, a large sphere alcove with cushions inside that any bookworm would adore, a peaceful escape away from the challenges the universe put on the Doctor’s shoulders. Yaz smiled as she drank it all in, the room reflected all that the Doctor was, a shining light in the amongst the stars.

“This is your room?” Yaz asked looking around, her feet dipping into the golden strands of the rug.

“Is it?”

“You’ve never even been in here, have you?”

“Nope.”

“But look at all the effort she went to Doctor! It’s you all over,” Yaz said peeking in the draw of one of the bedside tables. “She did all this for you,” She said holding up a packet of custard creams. The Doctor smiled, trying to digest the sight of a completely naked Yasmin Khan wondering around her newly discovered bedroom.

“It’s a lovely gesture I’ll admit but she knows I don’t sleep, I really don’t see the point of a room where all you do is sleep.”

Yaz climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the sheets.

“That’s not all bedrooms are good for ya know,” Yaz said, a small smirk on her face.

The Doctor didn’t need any more of a hint than that and started to take off her clothes, Yaz’s eyes never leaving her body.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” Yaz asked as the Doctor pulled off her trousers.

“No. I mean, like I said I’d had thoughts about you. But I thought it best we stay where we were in our friendship.”

“And now?”

“We are going down a new path, and it’s sometimes a bit scary, but it’s also beautiful. And you’re right beside me.”

Yaz smiled at her words. The Doctor pulled of her shirts, undid her bra and pushed her underwear to the floor. This was the second time she’d stripped for Yaz, and yet the erotic charge she got from her gaze was still present. The Doctor joined her on the bed, kneeling opposite her. Yaz pressed herself up against her and kissed her deeply, one hand around her neck the other wondering down to her vulva. Her fingers grazed her clit and Yaz smiled as she let out a moan.

“I used to think about this, nearly every night. I used to touch myself and think about tasting you, looking up and seeing you come all over my mouth. Did you ever think about me?” The Doctor could only nod slowly, still processing the arousal that flooded her veins from her words. “I’m going to make you feel so good now, Doctor. Lie down.” Yaz instructed and the Doctor did as she was told, spreading her legs as she did so.

Yaz ran her tongue from the inside of her knee down to her labia which elicited a whimper from the Doctor, she wanted to tease her more but she herself had ran out of patience. The Doctor was propped up on her elbows looking down at her. They made eye contact for a moment then the Doctor threw her head back and called out her name as Yaz’s tongue made contact with her clit, she started to make small soft circles to lure more moans from her. The Doctor dived into the feeling and willingly drowned in pleasure. She moaned as Yaz pressed her tongue harder and drew wider circles causing her to be thankful that there was no one else in the TARDIS to hear the sounds coming out of the Doctor. Yaz moved her hand to her vulva, her fingers circling her entrance, The Doctor rising to her fingertips.

“Can I?” She thought it best to ask,

“Yes, please, oh god, Yaz,” Yaz pushed into her with one finger and then another, she got rewarded by the noises coming from her. The Doctor moaned with every thrust Yaz made, Yaz kept the motion going as her tongue found her clit again, making the same delicious circles. Having Yaz touch her clit in the hotel room was one thing, but this was new level, an elevation to a place the Doctor didn’t know existed. After a few minutes of the Doctor basking in the two sensations working in harmony, she could feel the tension rising. The Doctor clutched at her roots of her hair, the once neat French plait down her back was now frayed and coming apart.

“I’m really close,” The Doctor said, her voice raspy and desperate. Yaz added a third finger and made sure to keep angling her fingers at the spot she’d learnt would make the Doctor cry out the most. Yaz gazed up at her, still in some astonishment at how this was stunning creature was now writhing underneath her mouth. Yaz found herself obsessed with the hand in her hair, she could tell she was holding back from clutching it too hard, but Yaz wished she would pull it tighter. The urge burned in the pit of her stomach, she wanted it to hurt. She could feel the Doctor tensing around her fingers as she pushed in as deep as she could.

“Yaz, I’m, I’m!” She cried, and Yaz felt the rising tension morph into a clench around her fingers. Yaz felt electrified by her cries of pure sexual euphoria, and it was all for her. She massaged the Doctor through her orgasm, lapping at her clit, looking up at her to see the quivering mess she’d made of her. She removed her fingers and the Doctor moaned at the loss. Yaz smiled, she moved up to her face and kissed her. The Doctor lay down, no longer able to support herself, she brought Yaz down with her and they shuffled onto their sides, holding each other in post-orgasm bliss. They looked at each other, Yaz moved her hand to the Doctor’s chest and felt the beating of her hearts, the sweat on her skin.

Neither woman said anything for a couple of moments, just looking at one another. Yaz felt more exposed than she did on the control panel. The Doctor’s eyes were studying her, her expression one of admiration, with a little intrigue mixed in. Yaz’s expression was soft, a smile never leaving her lips, overjoyed by all the emotion she had for the woman in her arms. She moved her hand to the Doctor’s ear, admiring her earring.

“I always loved this,” Yaz said.

“Thanks, found it in that charity shop, thought it was fitting.”

“You fell from the stars…” Her finger trailing down the chain, “To save humanity.”

The Doctor nodded,

“You lot always get into trouble some way or another,”

“And we never even say thank you,”

“Don’t do it for the glory, I do it because I think humans are worth saving.”

“I know you don’t…” Yaz trailed off trying to find the right words. Her hand weaving into her hair. “I’m glad you’re taking this time to have some happiness, that you’re letting me in…humanity is going to need the Doctor for a long while yet, we need you to take care of yourself.”

“All those things, everything that’s in the distance, I can’t even hear it when I’m with you. I just feel so… content.”

“Not worried about the future?”

“I mean, who isn’t? But I’ve got you here right now, that’s all I need.” The Doctor moved to kiss her palm.

Yaz cuddled up closer, letting her eyes close. She had no idea how long she’d been awake for, her guilt and embarrassment from their drunken antics seemed like weeks ago, when it was only this morning. Time always got away from her when she was with the Doctor.

“You’ve been awake far too long,” The Doctor observed her.

“Running on sexual adrenaline,” Yaz smiled.

“Let’s get cleaned up, then I’ll find you some pjs.”

The pair both reluctantly got up. Once they cleaned themselves in the adjacent bathroom, the Doctor left for a few minutes and returned with some clothes for Yaz. The Doctor smiled as Yaz yawned, pulling the blue shorts and tank top on, her hair was still a mess, but it made her even more adorable.

The Doctor put her underwear back on and started scanning the room for her bra.

“Will you stay? I know you don’t sleep…but could you stay until I fall asleep?” Yaz asked, despite the warmth of the luxurious duvet, she still craved her warmth around her. The Doctor smiled and nodded, joining her under the covers.

Yaz was asleep within minutes, her face buried in the crook of the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor knew she could probably get out of bed without waking her, but she didn’t want to. Wrapped up in her arms made her feel more secure than she’d felt in months. Despite all that had happened, all that could happen, she had Yaz.

These were the moments Jack told her to cherish, and she was glad she took his advice. She’d never forget how perfect this moment felt. She closed her eyes, content in the knowledge that her future would never take these moments away from her.


End file.
